charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Connection
A Psychic Connection, often referred to as Twin Telepathy or a Telepathic Link, is the ability to maintain a link with other people that binds them on an emotional and psychical level. This ability to most prominently found in twins, although clones and the person who's genome plate was used have also displayed it. So far, the only people known to have this ability is Lacey Halliwell, Savannah Hanson, Lacey's Clone, Laila Castro, Susan Castro, Penelope's Clone, Penelope Halliwell, Dawn Willian and her clone. Examples This power has been displayed numerous times between Lacey and Savannah, who are, in fact, twins. Lacey and Savannah have been unconsciously using since birth and it's been joked that it's the only thing that keeps them together. Lacey and her clone also displayed a Psychic Connection, being able to sense the other from miles and miles away. Laila Castro and her twin sister, Susan, have also displayed the ability, along with Penelope, Dawn and their respective clones, being able to read each other's minds and feel each other's pain. Users *Lacey Halliwell *Savannah Hanson *Lacey's Clone *Laila Castro *Susan Castro *Penelope's Clone *Penelope Halliwell *Dawn Willian *Dawn's clone Powers Developed From Psychic Connection The ability of Psychic Connection gives it's possessors certain powers and skills, although if they don't naturally possess the ability, then it can only be used between the other member(s) they're able to maintain a connection with. Empathy Lacey and Savannah have used this power to unintentionally read each other's emotions. It allowed them to sense when something was wrong with the other and connected them on an emotional level so deep that once one person was feeling some emotion, the other would start to reflect the same. This branch of empathy is called Empathic Connectivity and it's either extremely useful or extremely harmful, as if a person has no control over the power, their emotions will override them and it may cause powers to unintentionally be activated, cause someone to be controlled by another Clone Lacey used this power to momentarily control Lacey and her powers in Identity Crisis , or may even cause death. Empathic Connectivity also links these people in the sense that any pain brought to one person will automatically be felt by the other. Any wounds or injuries sustained will appear on the other person automatically; however, if one person is dying, the other won'tAs seen in with Savannah and Lacey. Dream Sharing This is the ability to share a dream with another person. The only known users of this ability is Lacey Halliwell and her clone, which is how Lacey became aware of her existence. These dreams can be controlled by the other to show what they want to be shown, similar to Dream Leaping, however, they can be involuntary, where the dream randomly pops up without anyone calling for itAs witnessed in Identity Crisis. People with this power can also force the person/people they're connected to to forcibly fall asleep, similar to Sleep Induction, although a dream must accompany it. This power is very similar to the power displayed by Supergirl and Galatea in the sense that one saw what the other was doing. Telepathy Another by-product of Psychic Connection is that the people using this power are able to create a telepathic link with each other. Like all the other powers developed from Psychic Connection, it can only be maintained by members with this power if they don't naturally possess Telepathy. Lacey and Savannah unknowing used this power and Clone Lacey also used it to speak to Lacey and lure her to the building where she was discovered. Notes and Trivia * Jasper and Casper Hill, a set of twins, may have a Psychic Connection, although it's unknown since they were never seen in the same place. References Category:Charmed Terms Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Original Powers